Slayer Number Three
by Jellohead95
Summary: Felicity wasn't just the IT girl. She was a slayer and not just any slayer. She was the third slayer, the one that the first council forgot about. Just a one-shot exploring Felicity's non-existent background. Now a series of slightly semi-connected one-shots. Ch8. She doubts this will stay in Russia.
1. Slayer Number Three

**This is just a one-shot that I had going on in my head I thought I'd share. It's really more of a drabble slash synopsis thing. I think I've pulled a lot forward in time, but dates are a funny thing. I love Felicity, and I wanted to give her a background that kind of contradicts the way Oliver and Diggle treat her like glass. By the way, before you read this, I'd like to let you know that I have only seen up to the episode "Once more with Feeling" for Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Anything that looks like it came after that was wikied or known from other fanfics.**

**I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Arrow, but if I did, that'd be awesome.**

Slayer Number Three

Felicity Smoak was a junior in high school when she started having strange dreams about a girl named Dawn. She was frustrated to no end when the dreams continued to keep her up at night. Not because of the dreams themselves, but because of the fact that her lack of sleep simply made high school harder than it normally was.

You see, Felicity was a genius. She was fifteen and smarter than all of the students in her grade put together. She could have actually skipped high school entirely and gone straight to college, but her parents finally woke up and refused saying that high school built character. Felicity, however, often wondered if her parents really knew that her high school experience was entirely different from either of theirs.

Eliza Smoak, formerly Eliza Bennette, had been a stereotypical cheerleader and extremely popular as well as beautiful. John Smoak had been the stereotypical starting quarterback on the football team. Neither of them had been bullied. In most cases, they were the bullies themselves, but neither was ever caught. If they were, whoever caught them simply slapped them on the wrist and walked away. When their time at Newberry High was over, anyone who hadn't liked them decided that the two had peeked in high school, but they were wrong.

Neither had paid close attention to academics, but they had still gone to college. Afterwards they came back to their little hometown and started settling down. They got married, and Eliza bought what would become the best hair and nail salon in southern California. John, who had majored in business, ran a small company that sold computers.

That's where Felicity had learned about technology. When she was young, she had been close to the man underneath her father, Charles Windslow. He was an Englishman and he seemed to know everything. He told her stories about all these creatures and women who were sent to fight them. He taught her how to research, how to hack, and, at some point in her preteen years, how to fight like the girls in the stories he told her.

Then one day, when she was about to turn thirteen, he disappeared from Newberry. The only thing he left behind was an envelope addressed to her and a thoroughly locked and guarded house. When she opened the envelope, a letter and a necklace holding a cross fell out. She quickly read the letter.

_My dearest Felicity,_

_I'm afraid I haven't been entirely honest with you, my dear. You see, every story I ever told you is true, and now, I must tell you one more._

_Once upon a time, there was a man who was a Watcher. Now, this man was no ordinary Watcher for he refused to obey the protocols that many had set for him. One day, the young man began to think about the world that he lived in, and he came to a decision. He'd decided that the ways of the Watcher's council were wrong, and the only way for anyone to fix their errors was for a Slayer to rise up against them._

_Now, there was only one way for this to happen. You see, the Watcher's council had two tools to help them keep track of the current slayer and the future slayers. One of the tools, however, would only keep track of the current slayer. The only tool he needed was the book that held the names of every possible slayer in existence, so he went to the room where it was kept._

_As he entered the room, he didn't notice any guard at all, so he went straight to the podium where it stood. He opened the book and looked at the names directly in front of him. The book was sentient, and it seemed to know what he was doing. It must have just wanted to perform a test run on his project because it only showed him three girls and their names were Buffy Summers, Faith Lehane, and Felicity Smoak._

Here Felicity had gasped, dropped the letter, picked it back up, and grabbed the necklace. She had then continued to read.

_When the man's crimes became known throughout the Watcher's Council, he became known as the traitor and he was tortured into giving up the names of the girls, but he never did. Then when the council had decided to just kill him, he made a last request. He asked for his father, and his father came. Then he told his father about everything that had changed since his father had been on active watcher duty, and the boy's father agreed with his son's decision. After all, he hadn't been more than a boy at the time._

_Then, in his dying breaths, he told his father what the book had showed him. Buffy Summers would be the oldest, and she'd be safe. She'd be the one to break the council. Faith Lehane would be in the middle, and she'd know how to protect herself because she'd been fighting all her life. And then, Felicity Smoak would be the youngest of the three. He told his father, me, that you, Felicity, would be the last slayer to be called in the event of another slayer's death. He said that after you, Buffy would break the system._

_My son also said that you would only need me while you were young. He told me that I'd have to leave before you turned thirteen. I never knew why until now. Felicity, the Council has been tracking me for some time now. Today, I am leaving. We can't risk them finding you, and I fear that if they knew you were after Faith, they'd take you into their custody and brainwash you. I care for you too much to let you live with them._

_In the event of my death, you should know that everything I own goes to you. I love you like the granddaughter I never had. If my son had lived and found a family, I doubt that they could have even compare to you, my dear. I want you to know that I consider myself you're first Watcher. I hope the next one doesn't make you cringe. I actually hope that they'll overlook you._

_You see, Felicity, after my son spoke of you, I went to the book myself, and I'm afraid I can't resist. You are meant for great things, Felicity Smoak. You are meant to save cities and topple governments. Felicity, you are my slayer. Never forget me, my dear._

_Love,_

_Charles Windslow._

From that day on, everything changed. With Charles gone, Felicity's parents actually began to notice her. They realized that she wasn't what they expected her to be. She was kind and compassionate, but when she was angry, she could cut them down like it was nothing. Her parents actually blamed Charles for her temper, her personality, her annoying intellect, and her general awkwardness.

When she entered high school as the only twelve almost thirteen year old freshmen, the small town school teens shunned her. It could have been the fact that she knew a lot of martial arts. It could have been the fact that she was younger than any of them. It could have very well been the fact that she always wore a silver cross around her neck, but one thing was for sure. When she turned thirteen at the beginning of second semester that year, they turned on her. They hated her for some reason she was positive none of them could even identify.

Sophomore year had been the same except for the fact that a teacher (one of the people her mom had once picked on) took pity on her and gave her full access to the computer lab. That teacher's name was Rebecca Lents, and when Felicity's mom had found out later on that year, the only adult that had managed to help her since Charles had been fired and black-listed all throughout the town. Rebecca ended up having to move.

With Rebecca gone and with her the access to the computer lab, Felicity was forced to eat lunch in the cafeteria for the remainder of the year. That summer, Felicity threw herself into practicing what Charles had taught her. Then, toward the end, a lawyer came to see her. Charles had indeed left her everything he owned with specific instructions not to allow anyone but her to know about it.

Going into her junior year, Felicity now owned an apartment in Starling City, a cottage in England, a house in Newberry, everything in a storage locker in Los Angeles, everything in all the residents, and a quarter of a million dollars. Most people in the vain town of Newberry would have been happy, but Felicity was miserable. She'd lost her best friend. He had given his entire life for her safety. The thought only made her grow stronger in hope of never disappointing him.

Then the dreams about Dawn happened. She saw the girl yelling at her sister. She saw the girl watch people cast spells. She even saw the girl steal things and cut herself. The amount of things she'd learned about Dawn was disturbing, but she recognized the town and researched it thoroughly. She was very curious about it because it was sitting on a Hellmouth, but that didn't make her want to watch everything Dawn did.

After two weeks of hearing teens make fun of her raccoon eyes, she finally figured it out. These were slayer dreams. That meant she was going to get called soon. But as she watched the dreams, she couldn't help but feel incredibly guilty for what was going to happen. She knew she couldn't stop it, but she wanted to help. Dawn didn't deserve to lose her sister. She looked her up and tried to call her, but it seemed the Powers That Be weren't having any of it, so Felicity waited.

Then she saw it. Buffy was running straight into a big blue portal-y thingy. Dawn was planning her funeral, and Felicity couldn't stay away. Immediately after she was called, she patrolled her town's cemetery as she'd seen Buffy do, killed a vampire with no shock whatsoever, and thought about what her next course of action was. The next thing she knew she was on a bus to Sunnydale using just a small portion of the money Charles left her. When she got there, she snuck around briefly, paying for Buffy's funeral and patrolling the first graveyard she saw. When she was done, she'd killed six vampires and she was on her way to Dawn's house.

She tensed when she got to the door. _What are you doing Felicity?_ She thought and turned around. She paused, shook her head and turned back. _You have to do this. It's only right._ She walked to the door and took a deep breath before whispering to herself, "All you have to do is knock."

"Yeah, that's normally what people do when they're on someone else's front step."

Felicity spun around barely containing her first reaction to grab her stake. In front of her stood the girl she'd been having dreams about for weeks standing next to the bleach blonde vampire that had become her protector. Felicity stuttered slightly. "I-I- Wow, you just appeared." She shook her head. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Spike had her up against the wall in seconds, growling, "Who are you?"

Felicity tensed, trying to push the fear that she felt at being this close to William the Bloody down, before she thought about it. "O-Oh. You think I'm a threat. Right, I can see how this looks. I mean you don't know who I am and I don't technically know who you are. So obviously you'd go all grr on someone if they were acting suspicious. And I was suspicious. I mean, Come on, Felicity. You can't just go up to people who don't know you and say that you know them. That's just crazy. It's even worse because hey, you're William the Bloody, and that's really scary. You were part of the Scourge of Europe. I mean, you're incredibly good looking when you're not all growly and with the bumpy face-" She cut herself off.

He smirked and his grip on her slackened as she blushed before continuing, "Not that I would have recognized you by that. I don't exactly go around calling vampires good looking. Don't get me wrong. Some of you are good looking, but I can't call you that on principal." Her blush deepened. "I only know you because I know her."

Spike let her go, but continued to smirk as Dawn said, "How do you know me?"

Felicity winced. " I'm sorry for your loss. I tried to call to warn you, but every time I got on the phone, it went static-y or deadzies." She winced again. "Sorry, bad wording."

Dawn smiled softly. "Who are you?"

Felicity held out her hand. "I'm Felicity Smoak. I'm the new slayer. Slayer number three." At Dawn's narrowed eyes and Spike's growl, she let her hand drop and added, "But I never wanted your sister to die so that I'd become this. You have to believe me. I actually came to apologize and try to help out until you can figure something out."

Dawn walked past her and opened the door to her house. Felicity watched and remained standing where she was. Dawn nodded at the door and they walked in together. Dawn looked her up and down as Spike went to the kitchen to get himself a mug of blood. "How old are you?"

Felicity smiled. "Same age as you. I'm fifteen."

Dawn's eyes widened. "What about your parents? Your watcher? Do they know you're here?"

Felicity waved her hand. "The watcher the council plans to assign me hasn't had time to find, and my parents think I'm looking at a college, which I technically am. I go see UC Sunnydale tomorrow and then I head back home in a week."

"Isn't it too early to be looking at colleges?"

Felicity shook her head. "I skipped two grades. I could have skipped more, but my parents found out I'd already skipped two and put a stop to it. Apparently, if you're really smart, you should hide it."

Dawn nodded. "It keeps people underestimating you. I'm fairly good with magic, but I don't go around doing spells repeatedly because then every vamp in town would come looking for a challenge."

Felicity laughed.

Dawn joined her and then stopped suddenly as if a thought occurred to her. "So, what are we supposed to do when you leave?"

Felicity bit her lip and sifted through everything she knew about Sunnydale as Spike entered the room. She looked up at him and her eyes widened. "Do you still have the Buffybot?"

Felicity then explained to them that she was going to reprogram the Buffybot to buy them more time to figure out a permanent solution. She told them that she couldn't stay, but she'd try to keep the vamps quiet until she left. Then Dawn offered her a room to stay in before Willow returned with Tara.

The next morning, Felicity met everyone and explained her plan. Willow offered to clone her so that she could stay and help, but Felicity had shaken her head saying that that wasn't how it was supposed to be.

By the end of the week, Felicity and Dawn had become best friends, and everyone including Giles promised to stay in touch with her. Felicity went home and was actually happy for the first time since Charles had left.

She finally decided what she wanted to go into. Slayers normally never got to do that, but she wasn't a normal slayer. She was determined not to let being a slayer affect her education like it had Buffy and Faith. She flew across the country to MIT to visit, and she loved it so much that she actually patrolled the area.

She'd managed to find a few vampires and a demon that she had to call Giles to get information on, so it was a decent place to be a slayer. She flew back home eager to start her senior year.

Senior year wasn't rough, but it was intriguing. Apparently every vampire within twenty miles decided to ruin her day at least twice a month. Then Dawn called and told her that Buffy was back. Felicity had been so happy for them that she'd nearly cried. That night they talked for two hours about what this meant for everything.

When they were done, Felicity felt lighter than she had in weeks. The rest of the year went by in a blur for Felicity. She didn't find out about Buffy's depression, Willow's magic addiction, Tara's death, Giles's leaving, Xander's stupid wedding mistake, and Spike's screwy relationship with Buffy until she visited that summer.

To say Buffy was surprised to see her would have been an understatement. Apparently no one had mentioned her at all. Buffy was even more surprised at Felicity's rambles that sometimes ended in an innuendo or some other thing she hadn't meant to say, but Buffy actually found herself enjoying Felicity's company especially on patrol. It was so much easier to talk to Felicity than it had been to talk to Faith.

Felicity had looked at all their computer systems and with Willow's permission, installed an advanced firewall of her own design just for more security. Felicity left again this time going to Massachusetts to MIT.

College was not like high school at all. At MIT, Felicity was able to make friends and branch out, but none of them could ever replace the Scoobies. Over time Felicity had come to call on them more and more often.

She'd felt it the day Willow had awakened the potentials. It had surprised her. Now, she felt like she had some seniority over somebody. It was awesome. Then Dawn called. They needed her and so she asked all of her teachers of she could finish off her first year in one semester. They had been skeptical, but they agreed to let her try and wouldn't fault her if she screwed up.

When she finished and passed with flying colors, she flew back to California telling the dean that it was a family emergency. When she arrived, she helped Buffy and Faith train the potentials. It had been hard when some of the potentials had actually been older than her, but the superior slayer in her managed to knock them back enough so that they'd give her respect.

After the battle with The First, she and the rest of the Scoobies (as she was now an official member) headed off to England to begin the rebuild and mourn the loss of Spike. When they arrived, she went to her cottage and nearly laughed when she saw all of the resources Charles had stolen from the council throughout the years and that those resources included the Book of Potentials. Books filled the entire tiny building, and after moving the books to a new headquarters and scanning them in, they began looking for potentials and hellmouths.

Both were surprisingly easy. Apparently the old Watcher's council not only had the Book of Potentials but also a Record of Hellmouths. Cambridge, Massachusetts happened to be one of them. So was Starling City. When Felicity returned to the US, she continued fighting on the Cambridge Hellmouth with many Slayerettes until she graduated with high honors and a job offer from Queen Consolidated. At the time she was shocked because she was only twenty and she'd be the youngest in their IT department, but then she decided that she'd just have to get used to it.

Starling City had a lot to offer. Its demons were interesting in the fact that most of the time it wasn't them committing the crimes. It was the humans and the vampires. The Slayerettes in the town were corrupt and Felicity ended up having to kill them after a year of being there. They couldn't be rehabilitated. They'd already been asking vampires to turn them.

Dawn had flown in to comfort her after their deaths and ended up staying in Starling City until The Queen's Gambit sunk a month later. Then, she and Felicity took advantage of the fact that the company was taking a month off and went to check out the wreckage. After three days of magically combing the waters, they stopped looking and went to Rome to visit Buffy.

Buffy sympathized with Felicity but didn't know how to comfort her, so they all went dancing. After getting severely drunk, they went home and went to bed. The next day, Felicity flew to LA alone to visit Spike. He'd told her he was alive as a graduation present and it infuriated her to no end that he thought that counted. Once there, she and Spike bonded and drank over the five slayerettes she'd killed. Angel had been horrified but understood to some degree.

She ended up spending the rest of the month with Spike and taking him back to Starling City with her. Once there, their friendship only strengthened as the years passed. When Oliver Queen returned, Spike was extremely suspicious of him. The bullet ridden laptop, syringe full of vertigo, and military encrypted data didn't really help things.

If it weren't for Willow creating rings that made it possible for him and Angel to go out in sunlight, he would have been ticked at having to stay home while Felicity got to play sidekick. At least when Oliver got her for nights, he could have her for lunch... metaphorically speaking. He actually thought that it was hilarious that Oliver 'Nancy boy' Queen was the hood. He found it even funnier that Felicity still managed to keep her secret hidden from him through everything.

Technically, she was a retired slayer, and retirement definitely made working with Oliver was only on call for apocalypses and she handled demon clan negotiations. The vamps in the town had become less violent after hearing that the Sweet Slayer had killed all the slayers in Starling City. They decided that maybe it wasn't a good idea to mess with her. She still patrolled and trained, but it was far easier to take a night off in Starling City than it had been in Cambridge, Rome, Sunnydale, or Cleveland. So easy that the NWC considered Starling City her territory.

She was currently the only Slayer in Starling City. No Slayerettes had managed to be called there. Giles had thought it had to do with the fact that the demons were peaceful there. Felicity could handle the whole city on her own with no trouble. If there ever happened to be an apocalypse situation there, she'd call for backup. But the demons didn't dream of world takeover or the deaths of Slayers. Most of them were just concerned that the town would run out of kittens.

And then, The Glades fell, and everything changed.


	2. Three Times Felicity Abused Her Power

I decided to change this to incomplete and keep going going. Now it's a series of slightly connected drabbles in the Slayer Number Three Universe. I'm going to try to have some kind of order, but if I write something that should take place before another chapter, I'll try to fix it. Thank you to those who followed, favorited, and reviewed.

I do not own Arrow or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

**Three Times Felicity Abused Her Power (as a slayer and member of the NWC)**

**and One Time She Didn't have to**

1. Willow to the Rescue

Felicity dialed Willow's phone number quickly as she stared at Oliver's injury. He'd been stabbed and it was really bad. He'd already lost consciousness and she was afraid moving him to the car would make everything worse.

Willow answered on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Wills, I know I'm not good with magic, but I need a basic healing spell. I need something that will keep Oliver alive long enough for me to get him to the hospital."

Willow paused for only a millisecond. "You're talking about a stasis spell, and you can't do that without any training. Give me a second and I'll be there."

Willow hung up and Felicity pressed Oliver's T-Shirt to the wound in his back. He'd already taken off the hood when they'd decided this was the one time to go to the hospital. She only had to wait two minutes before Willow appeared and kneeled in front of them. She waved her hands over Oliver, sprinkling something purple onto him, and mumbled something that Felicity couldn't really understand. When she was done, she stood up and said, "Okay, I think he should be fine for thirty minutes. How far away is the hospital?"

Felicity picked Oliver up off the ground. "It's twenty minutes. He'll be fine. I'll tell them we were walking through the Glades and he was protecting me."

Willow giggled. "You don't need protecting."

Felicity grinned. "I know, but he insists. See ya, Wills."

Felicity got Oliver into her car, drove him to the hospital, and managed to call Digg to tell his family before she walked out. After all, Oliver wasn't supposed to know her.

2. NWC

Spike looked at Felicity and said, "I can't believe you talked me into this."

They were in a jail cell and both were covered in bright red goo that looked a lot like blood. Felicity fought the urge to bite her lip before she said, "How was I supposed to know that it would explode?"

"Because you were supposed to call Giles to get all the bloody facts about the bloody thing we would be facing tonight. Did you forget and go in blind?"

Felicity blushed and didn't answer. Spike growled. "So when you told me to aim for its bloody head, you were just guessing?"

Felicity shrugged. "A lot of things die when you cut off their head."

Spike threw up his hands. "I missed my show for this… And I will not be processed again, Felicity."

Felicity rolled her eyes. "We won't. I do have a plan." She walked over to the bars and yelled at a cop she didn't recognize walking by. "Hey, we're NWC. Get us out of here."

The cop looked at her in disdain before there was a flash of recognition across his face. Then, he ran away. Spike leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "Fat lot of good that did!"

Felicity frowned. "Wait for it."

Two minutes later, the cop from before came down leading a black man in a nice suit to their cell. Felicity looked at him and smiled. "You're the new chief, right? I'm sorry. It's just government protocol states that when the NWC is mentioned, the person who mentioned it must be taken to the head of the facility the person is visiting. Luckily, we only visit law enforcement. Kinda need you to let us out of here. Preferably now."

The chief stared at her with cold eyes before saying, "What's the NWC doing in my city?"

Spike snorted. "Oh, please. We've been here for years. Mind letting us out?"

The man growled and unlocked the door. Spike nodded his head at him and walked out ahead of Felicity. Felicity locked eyes with the man and said, "Thank you for cooperation."

As they left, they heard the man mumbling to himself about secret organizations that interfered with investigations.

3. Good Friends Always Know

Felicity grinned as she easily lifted the heavy (for other people) panel and slid down into the air duct. She turned on her flashlight before looking at the building schematics and pulling the panel back over it. She began crawling swiftly until she reached a drop. Then she put the flashlight in her mouth and looked down briefly before hanging onto the edge of the air duct and slowly lowering herself down. She still couldn't touch the bottom, but she could see another air duct opening that she could jump to.

She took her flashlight out of her mouth so that she could see the air duct in the light, and then her phone rang. She swore and dropped the flashlight, barely managing to catch it with her feet. She reached into her pocket and answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, I'm standing outside Best Buy waiting for them to open the doors for Black Friday. Spike said you were here, so where can I meet you in this never ending line."

Felicity winced. "Dawn, I'm kind of busy."

There was a pause and Felicity knew that Dawn had already figured out where she was. "Felicity, tell me you didn't sneak into Best Buy last night and hide in the bathroom again. You promised me you wouldn't do that again after last year."

Felicity frowned. "I didn't sneak into Best Buy last night… and the night manager this time isn't a vampire. I checked last week twice."

"Tell me you're not in the air ducts."

"Dawnie, I- c- y- W-" She hissed into the phone loudly. "You're breaking up. Love you, bye."

"Felicity, I can't be-" Felicity snapped the phone shut and stuck in her pocket. Was it a bad thing to want to get a really good deal on the new Microsoft Surface? No, not at all. She'd save more lives with her minor felony than she would waiting in line for twenty six hours. She'd face Dawn when she got into Best Buy.

1. And One Time She Didn't Have to

Felicity was crawling under her desk to make sure that the falling bits of ceiling didn't hit her head when she heard the door burst open. She looked out silently and saw three men coming into the lair. She narrowed her eyes as her inner slayer flared. She rolled out from underneath her table and stood up. "You're not supposed to be here."

They looked at her and started laughing. She tensed preparing for a fight when she heard the door open again. Distracted, she didn't notice two of the men lunge forward and grab her. She was about to struggle when an arrow hit one man in the eye, another in the throat, and the last in the chest.

And then Oliver was right in front of her, pulling her into his chest. "I'm sorry, Felicity."

Felicity hugged him loosely, saying, "It's fine. I'm fine."

She felt him shake his head. "No, it's not fine. Do you know what those men could have done to you?"

She tensed and he pulled her tighter into him, almost lifting her off the ground, as he said, "I don't want anything to happen to you."


	3. Katie (Part One)

Felicity was happy for the time she had off after the Glades fell. It was so much fun to train the slayerettes for longer than two weeks at a time, and they looked up to her much more than that first group had. Some had even taken to calling her mom.

One of those slayerettes was Katie. Katie had blonde hair and glasses to hide her true abilities just like Felicity. Katie was incredibly intelligent and had started MIT early just like Felicity. When she called her mom, she wasn't joking. She actually saw Felicity as a mother to her, oddly enough.

It had something to do with the fact that when she'd first come to the Cambridge Hellmouth, Felicity had been the one to go get her. She had been twelve and living in foster care. Felicity had adopted her as her own and taken her back to the house in Cambridge gladly. Katie may have only gotten to see Felicity every so often, but she still considered her her mother.

Katie often visited Felicity in Starling City when things were quiet in Cambridge. In fact Katie had planned to move in with Spike and Felicity after she graduated. She knew that, even though Felicity would never admit it, she needed a couple of slayerettes around to make her more comfortable. Felicity only babbled when she was nervous and having a couple of semi-trained slayerettes around her would make her feel way more at ease.

Katie was the first person outside of the Scoobies that Felicity told about Oliver. Even then, she only did it to explain why Katie had to go patrolling with 'Uncle' Spike. Katie still felt slightly uncomfortable around the souled vampire, but she tried to trust him because Felicity did.

Felicity put her arm around Katie saying, "How was your first your first year at MIT?"

Katie grinned excitedly, "It was amazing. The teachers are great. The people are great. They didn't say a word when they found out that I was only fourteen."

Felicity laughed. "That's my girl. Come on. I have to go train some of the newbies. I'm only here for two months and then I have to go back and start looking for Oliver."

Katie furrowed her brow. "Why'd he leave?"

Felicity stopped and turned to look at Katie, remembering that there were some things the younger girl still needed to learn. "In our line of work, we can't do what Oliver is doing. We can't run from our lives because we're grieving. That's how demons take over and how robots get built. We can't do it because we have a responsibility."

Katie shook her head. "What would make him so upset that he had to leave?"

Felicity bit her lip sadly. "I hope you will never experience what Oliver is right now. Oliver lost his best friend in the world when the Glades fell. When something like that happens, it eats at you."

Katie looked down before saying, "Have you ever experienced something like it, Mom?"

Felicity nodded slowly. "When I thought Spike had died, we had already left Sunnydale. When we arrived in England, I went to my cottage, cleared off the couch, and laid there for about four days before Dawn and Buffy came to drag me out. Then I drank… I drank a lot, and then Xander came and lectured to me about liver disease and child abuse. That woke me up, and I started contributing again."

Katie swallowed. "I feel bad for Oliver."

"Me too, Kates." Felicity put her arm around her and they started walking again. "Me too."

"So when do you think he'll be back?" Katie paused and then decided to change the topic. "Cause I think that it would be great if he could meet his future daughter."

Felicity blushed bright red. "Katie!"

Katie grinned. The whole mood of the day brightening. "Oh, I can't wait to call him Daddy. That's gonna be so much fun."

Felicity went redder as she warned. "Katie!"

Katie took her warning and laughed. "Sorry, Mom."

Felicity shook her head. "No you're not."


	4. Construction

**I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Arrow.**

Construction

Felicity walked through the construction zone for Verdant so that she could begin working on the lair downstairs. After she'd return from training the minis, she'd gotten to work on the basement using the money Oliver had left her. Thea hadn't had the full building plans, so she didn't know about the basement. That's why Felicity was there at night.

She sighed. The first thing she had done was repair the stairs. Yeah, that's right. Felicity listened when Xander talked to her about his construction work, and he thought she was reading Harry Potter fanfiction… Well, she had been reading fanfiction, but she could multitask easily. She paused at the door. Her slayer senses were tingling.

She mentally groaned and pulled out her favorite stake, Nelson, before making her way down the stairs. She stopped when she had a visual of the room. There were at least twenty vampires there. Felicity shrugged, thinking. _There've been worse odds._ Then she listened to the vamp that was sitting in her chair.

"Tonight is the night that we return. The hellmouth is once again free of the slayer." _I'm right here, you moron. _"And this lovely den has been built for us." _Are you kidding me? _"Tonight, we feed freely on the blood of humanity. Blood will poor from fountains for us for I have risen again. I was granted the greatest gift when the Earth shook and Hell itself decided to release me upon this city. Starling city, I thank you."

Felicity rolled her eyes and pulled a second stake and a mini magical reloading crossbow out of her bag. She slipped Nelson and the second stake up her sleeves before shooting the four vamps near her. She looked around before saying, "The Slayer is gone? I'm sorry. I didn't get the memo."

She shot another vamp that was gawking at her before flipping over the railing. She landed perfectly on her feet before firing at two more vamps. "I'd say you guys are a two… maybe a two point five on a scale of ten." She shot one trying to get close to her. The crossbow only had ten shots, and she was almost out. "It's too bad that I usually don't get out of bed for anything less than a seven."

She grabbed one of Oliver's knives and threw it at one vampire's right hand. It went through and pinned the vamp to the wall. He tried to pull it out while the rest attempted to swarm her. She shot the two nearest her and threw cross bow away delivering a round house kick to a female and punching one male in the face. While the male was disoriented, she jabbed him with Nelson and pulled out before the stake could become dust. _Nine more, _She thought. _No, the leader and the one with his hand on the wall don't count._

She kicked the female as she stood up and drove her elbow into one of the male's Adam's apple. While the male choked, she jabbed him with Nelson. One girl got behind her, but Felicity made quick work of it by head butting her and driving her stake into the girl's heart. _What happened to challenging the Slayer? It almost makes me wish it were apocalypse season. _She rolled her eyes as one attempted to jump on top of her. She drove her second stake into him and ducked as a vampire tried to tackle her from behind. Down to one stake, she opened the display case drawer and pulled out a water gun and a cross. Tucking the cross into her bra, she squirt the female vampire she'd kicked earlier and staked her as the holy water burned her skin.

She jammed her stake into a vampire who had gotten splashed with a tiny bit of holy water before kicking another to the ground. She jumped on the down vampire and jabbed at him with Nelson. She stood up, grabbed another one of Oliver's knives and pinned the last vampire's other hand to the wall as she walked to the leader, holding up the water gun. "So, no slayer?"

The vampire had his game face on and he swallowed nervously. "I was misinformed. I have been under ground for twenty years, but now that I am back, you shall die."

Felicity rolled her eyes. "Every time somebody tells me I should die, I have to kill them to prove myself. It's the slayer in me."

The vampire grinned. "Ah, but there is only one Slayer. When you die, the town will be mine."

Felicity laughed. "Oh, wow! You were misinformed. There are thousands of slayers all over the world. It's not exactly new, and the thousands are really called slayerettes, but come on. You had to have known. It was a big deal when it happened. The whole demon world shivered when they were all awoken. How could you have not known?"

The vampire perked up. "They? You are not one of these slayerettes?"

Felicity grinned mischievously and walked closer to him. "No." As the vamp grinned evilly, Felicity added, "I'm the Third Slayer. Third longest living, that is. Let's see. You're a seventy year old master vamp? I eat you guys for breakfast."

The vampire stood up and ran at her. Prepared, Felicity dropped to the ground and rolled to the side before shooting up behind him and ramming Nelson into him. He screamed as he burst into dust. She sighed. "Poor Nelson. I loved him."

She shook her head and pulled the cross out of her bra. She neared the pinned vampire and said, "I'm going to let you go." He started to spit on her, but she pressed the cross into his forehead. He screamed until she released her hold. He was breathing heavy as she said, "As I was saying, I'm going to let you go so that you can spread the word. The Starling City Slayer is back in business full time, and I'm not going to be lenient of anything. Kitten poker? Go for it, but if I catch any one of you killing people, you'll die next. Got it?"

She held the handles of both of the knives in his hands as he nodded and then, ripped them out quickly. He darted up the stairs so fast he tripped three times. Felicity looked around. She'd need to fix both of the doors, sweep, stock up the room, and clean Oliver's knives before he got back. The stupid vampire dust was at least three inches thick. She sighed. She had a lot of work to do.


	5. Traquilizers

**I don't own Arrow or Buffy.**

Tranquilizer

Felicity was having a good day. Oliver was in his office conducting a normal business meeting with an old friend of his father that actually liked him. Diggle had gone to pick up Chinese food for the all of them. So that made it perfectly safe for her to call Spike about slayer business.

She pulled out her phone, dialed the number, and waited. When he answered, he sounded extremely out of breath as he said, "Yeah, what is it? This better be important."

She rolled her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"I'm-" He paused. "Having sex… loads of sex… with another vampire. I'm gonna stake her when I'm done."

Felicity giggled. "No, you're not. Having sex that is. You're definitely not having sex. What are you really doing?"

She could tell that he had bristled at that comment. "Oi! I have sex. I have a lot of sex."

She snorted. "And if you were actually living, you'd probably have several STDs."

"Okay, not that much sex, but enough. I get around, and I'm very busy."

"Doing what? You're Council employed, which means I'm your boss sort of." She heard him start to interrupt her. "Please don't make a comment that could be considered sexual harassment." He huffed. "Anyway, I know I didn't give you anything to do today."

"It's a personal project." He paused. "You have that crease between your eyebrows right now, don't you? The one you get when you're trying to solve a puzzle."

She lifted her hand up to her forehead. Sure enough, the crease was there. She rubbed her eyes and shook her head. "No. What are you doing?"

"Well, you see, there was this chaos demon."

Her eyes widened. "Were you attempting to kill the chaos demon that Drusilla cheated on you with?" There was a long pause that told Felicity everything she needed to know. "Spike, she moved on. You moved on. Leave Kevin alone!"

Spike scoffed. "Who's Kevin?

Felicity rolled her eyes. "Kevin is the chaos demon."

"When did he become 'Kevin'?"

Felicity smiled softly. "When he sent me flowers to apologize for the vase _you_ broke on his skull."

"He's a bloody moron. Why would he send you flowers when he knew you didn't have a vase to put them in?"

She sighed. "They _came_ with a vase, and Kevin is moderately friendly. Plus, he's on the NWC payroll, so you should stop bothering him. Unless you want to get called up on harassment charges."

Spike growled. "How come no one told me that that bloody ponce was a co-worker?"

Felicity spun around in her chair. "It was irrelevant. Anyway, I need you to do some stuff before you go home today."

"Roommate stuff or Council stuff?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, because my answer to anything you ask me as your roommate is no. I will not buy you tampons. I will not pick up your dry cleaning. And I most definitely won't leave _our_ place so you can screw the brains out of your double ego, arrow waving, billionaire boss… unless there's something in it for me."

Felicity looked at Oliver's door. "He's not interested in me anyway, Spike."

She could practically hear him roll his eyes. "Only because he hasn't seen you act like you in the entire time you've known each other."

She shook her head. "Will you stop insisting that? I need you to go talk to our local kitten poker circle. Tell them that if they want to play in Starling City, they need to buy the cats not steal them. If they have a problem with that, tell them to contact me. Try not to offend them this time."

He interrupted her. "That slimy blue thing started it!"

"I don't care. Be a professional this time. I don't want to find you tied upside down to my fire escape again. Our neighbors have already file complaints about you being a pervert."

"It's not like I planned to see that woman. I didn't even know she lived under us. Besides, I was hurt far worse than she was. She hit me with a bloody bat."

Felicity grinned and spun back around. "I know you didn't know she was there. That's what made it so funny. Also, tell our sacrificing demons that lying on the ground doesn't make someone dead, and if I have to erase another person's memory because of them, they'll have to move because I will kill them."

She could hear Spike's grin. "You really need to spar or patrol or have sex sometime soon. You're starting to become less friendly."

Felicity winced. "I know. I'm working on it. I've been busy."

"Like I was earlier."

She rolled her eyes. "Katie wants to visit sometime soon. I told her to wait until the semester is over."

"That's good parenting. Forcing your child to do school work so that you don't have to see her."

Felicity's eyes widened. "I am not doing that, Mr. I Couldn't Take Over the World if I Wanted To."

"Oi! I tried and that's what counts."

She grinned. "But you failed… a lot."

"Fine. Maybe I'll try again. See how it goes. Maybe I'll do to the world what I did to Kevin."

Felicity shook her head. "Please tell me Kevin's alive."

"He's… alive."

"That means he's breathing, right?"

"Yeah… Sort of. Chaos demons have a weird… biology."

Felicity sighed, smiling. "Where is he now?"

"I put him in the dumpster on Maine Street."

"The garbage truck comes by there _today_, Spike."

"Yep," She could hear the glee in his voice. She shook her head and decided to get back to the matter at hand. Distracted, she didn't process the elevator arriving or the door opening. Oliver walked out behind a man with white hair as Diggle walked in carrying bags of Chinese food. They all looked at her as she spoke.

"Remember, Oz is coming this weekend. You know how he cautious he is, so I need you to go pick up some horse tranquilizers… or a dart gun… or a straw and some poison just in case. Other than that, I think I'm good for the day. Try not to get killed until I get home." She looked up as she hung the phone up.

Oliver looked at her confused. "Felicity, what was that about?"

She winced and spat out the first thing she could think of. "My roommate bought a horse!" She blinked. _What?!_

The man with Oliver laughed awkwardly before saying, "She's a… keeper, Oliver. I must be going." The man rushed to the elevator. Oliver looked at her amused. "A horse?"

Felicity winced again. "Yeah."

Diggle grinned and started pulling out their food and placing it on Felicity's desk. "You have a roommate?"

Oliver smiled. "And more importantly, why would she need to get tranquilizers for the horse?"

She looked her lips. "It's a wild horse. Yes, I do have a roommate, and _he _really didn't think it through."

Something dark flashed through Oliver's eyes. "He?"

Felicity nodded and picked up a pair of chopsticks. "Yep, he's a guy." Oliver's jaw clenched, but she continued, "We met when I was in high school, and he helped me through some stuff. We've been living together for six years. I'm surprised you haven't met him yet. He comes by for lunch sometimes. Bleech blonde, looks a bit like Billy Idol?"

Oliver thought back through to all the people he'd seen leaving Felicity's old office before forcing a grin and saying, "Nope, never met him. Maybe you should introduce us."

Felicity grinned and shook her head. "Nope, that's never gonna happen."

Diggle furrowed his brow. "Why not?"

Felicity took a bite of her shrimp lo mein before saying, "He's a bit abrasive. I mean he's not like you abrasive. You have an excellent control over your emotions and reaction. He doesn't. He really likes to go with whatever he's feeling. The number of times that we've had hot, angry 'I'm so mad at you that I want to kill you' sex is astounding. Not that that's a bad thing. The sex is really good. I mean the things he can do with- Oh dear god." She stopped, blushing as Diggle snorted.

She ignored the way Oliver's eyes darkened at her words and she swallowed. "Sorry." There was a pause in which they ate. Then, when Oliver seemed to have gotten himself under control, he said, "Felicity, has he ever hurt you?"

Felicity snorted. Of course, Spike had hurt her. He'd pretended to be dead for three years; they'd sparred so often that they could use each other's style. They'd punched, beaten, stabbed, poked, and screwed each other so much that any professional would say that Felicity was in a mutually abusive relationship, but Felicity was _not _in a relationship. She was in an exceedingly wonderful partnership. Spike was her best friend and he would die for her just as she would him. There was no real way to describe their relationship.

Oliver snapped his fingers in front of her face pulling her back to reality. They were now staring at her with concern. She shook her head as Oliver said, "I asked you if he ever hit you."

"Not really. When we first met, he pinned me to a wall, but that's because it was a really bad neighborhood and he thought I was a threat. He's never hit me to hurt me. He's a good a guy… despite what some may think."

Diggle furrowed his brow in concern. "What does that mean?"

Felicity waved her hand. "He got into some trouble sometime before I met him and a lot of people died. Plus, among our friends, he's the one person that everyone has mixed feelings about. Dawn and I are the only ones who have a set opinion about him."

Oliver raised an eyebrow. "Dawn?"

Felicity smiled. "I'm pretty sure you've met her. She gave you her number at a bar once. You never called."

Oliver frowned. "A lot of women have given me their numbers in bars."

Felicity blinked. "Right. Never mind then."

Diggle, noticing Felicity's discomfort, decided to change the subject. "So a horse?"

Felicity looked at him. "What?"

Diggle furrowed his brow. "Your roommate bought a wild horse."

Felicity stood up. "Yes, he did… and I'm going to go call him… about the horse." She started to leave the room as Oliver awkwardly said, "Yeah, if you want, I have a guy who can take care of that."

She looked at him over her shoulder. "No, thanks. I already have a, um, guy for that."

She walked into the elevator, shaking her head. No more taking or making NWC calls during work.


	6. Girls Night Out

Felicity grinned and looked through the binoculars. An entire vampire nest in Starling City! That actually made her happy. A whole warehouse full of things she could kill without being sent to a federal prison for a brief amount of time or covering her tracks. She looked at Buffy and Faith who were visiting. "Sixty vampires!"

Faith grinned. "It's like a party."

Buffy nodded with a smile. "A great bachelorette party, eh, Faith?"

Faith looked between them before saying, "Are you kidding me? Xander told you!"

Felicity nodded eagerly. "The last time he called me was to ask for your hand."

Faith furrowed her brow. "L, why would he call you for that?"

Buffy took the binoculars and stared through one of the warehouse windows. "He called me too. He said that the three of us were technically sisters, so he had to do the gentlemanly thing and ask us."

The bride-to-be snatched the binoculars out of her hand and said, "I wanted to deliver the news myself."

Felicity looked at her with wide eyes. "Wait! You're not pregnant, are you? Please tell me you're not pregnant." Buffy looked down at Faith's flat stomach before saying, "Faith, if you're pregnant, we need to get you to a safe place right now."

Faith punched their shoulders. "I'm five by five. Wait! What are you two trying to say? Are you calling me fat? Or are you calling me irresponsible?"

Felicity snorted. "F, that doesn't sound like five by five."

"I am not pregnant!"

Buffy grinned. "Of course not." Buffy grabbed the binoculars and looked at the house. "Okay, I think we got an opening. L, this is your city, so you go through the front. F, I'll let you take the side since I know how much you love it when they fight back. I'll the take the back."

Felicity nodded. "You do love the back. By the way, thanks for not staying with me and Spike. I know that he misses you even though he won't show it. Also, whenever you leave one of our ensouled vamps, I have to deal with the mess."

Buffy pouted. "I never even do anything."

"That's the point."

Faith looked between them. "Hey, you guys aren't gonna put a tiara on me tonight, are you? Because I will kill you both for trying."

The two shared a glance before saying, "Let's go."

They split up. Felicity walked in through the front door and looked around. No master vamps, meaning that these were just scavengers that fed off homeless people. Her homeless people. "Oh, wow. Sixty vampires! I can't believe you guys got this big." They all turned to her. "I mean normally, I am really good at keeping the population down. I guess today's just not my day."

One vampire snickered. "One Slayer against the sixty of us? You'll be dead within the hour."

Felicity grinned. "Then, it's a good thing I brought company."

Buffy walked out from behind a storage crate, saying, "Well, well, well, what do we have here? A whole nest in Starling. I'm impressed." She looked around. "But not with the décor. Honestly, old, abandoned warehouse is so ten years ago."

Felicity snorted. "I think it keeps up with tradition. It's kind of nice to know that vamps have traditions. You know, other than the feast on your blood, take over the world, kidnap your babies traditions. But sixty in one place?"

"That might be too much for us."

"I don't know. I take thirty. You take thirty. We'll split it down the middle. Like that demon when we first met."

Buffy snorted. "Still might be too much for us."

Felicity looked at the vampires that were watching them with interest. "Yeah, if only there were three of us, three of us could take on sixty vampires."

Suddenly, a vampire turned to ash, and everyone looked to the side door on Felicity's right. Faith was holding up her stake, already in attack mode, as she said, "Make that fifty nine, Lis."

Felicity pulled her mini crossbow out from behind her and started shooting. Buffy and Faith launched themselves into the fray, easily dodging Felicity's bolts. When she was out, she dropped the cross bow and fell into their old pattern. Witty comment, stake, move on. She looked at Faith, grinning. "So best bachelorette party ever?"

Faith ducked a punch, lost her stake with a vamp, and pulled out her own mini crossbow. Firing at any vampire around her, she said, "Definitely the best one I've ever been to."

Buffy kicked someone, triggering a stake to come out of her heel, before doing a backflip and landing next to Faith. "Just wait. We're going dancing after this." She pulled out her trusty Scythe, and sliced off a few vamp heads. "There are clothes in the car."

Faith grinned, dropped her crossbow, and broke a leg off a nearby chair. "You guys are awesome."

They finished off the vampires within the hour and decided to change in the car. Felicity pulled on a pair of black leather pants as her cell phone rang. She looked at the screen and answered it, saying, "Oliver, not now."

"But-"

She hung up and tied Faith's black halter top on. She turned to let Buffy tie her pink backless shirt to her chest and stomach as Faith pulled on a black miniskirt. She crawled over Faith to the driver's seat, started the car and began to drive. Her phone rang again as Faith zipped up Buffy's strapless dress. She sighed and answered it. "Oliver, I really am busy."

"What are you doing in the warehouse district?"

"You tracked my phone!"

"I was worried, and you didn't tell me you were going out."

"Don't be." Speeding up, she said, "Seriously, Oliver, you're not my boyfriend or my husband. I don't have to tell you where I'm going."

"Felicity-"

"I have to go." She hung up the phone. Faith crawled into the front seat, saying, "Ooh, who was that? You get your own boy, L?"

Buffy leaned forward. "No, that was Oliver Queen. Lis's sexy, billionaire, vigilante, brooding boss."

Felicity parked the car at Verdant as Faith said, "You mean that sexy island man? That's the Oliver we hear about so much?" She licked her lips. "If I weren't with Xander, I'd like to push him up against the wall and kiss each one of his scars."

Buffy grinned. "Mm. I think I'd just kiss his lips. I mean after you come back from hell, contact is rough. The island was just purgatory. I think a kiss on the lips would be enough to make him come apart at the seams."

Felicity bit her lip and blushed as they turned to her. She got out of the car and walked toward the entrance with them behind her. After waving to the bouncer and getting drinks, Faith said, "Come on, Lis. It's your turn."

Buffy nodded. "You work with the guy. I'm sure you've got your fantasies."

Felicity blushed. "Fine. I'll pretend he's just another guy and not my broody boss." She took a deep breath and thought for a moment. "If I weren't friends with Oliver… I'd want to grab a bottle of chocolate syrup, rip off his shirt, and make him the best sunday ever."

She felt a familiar hand on her hip. "Really?"

She spun around. "Oliver! Hi. Right, this is your club. It's great for dancing and joking with friends about things you could do to your boss that count as sexual harassment."

Faith laughed. "Oh, wow. You are way better looking in person. Name's Faith." She wrapped an arm around a smiling Buffy. "This is Buffy. We're Lis's sort of sisters, and it looks like you two have something to talk about."

Oliver smiled. "It'll only take a moment."

Faith grinned. "Right. Come on, B."

Faith and Buffy downed their drinks and moved toward the dance floor. Oliver led Felicity by her elbow to the lair. Once there, he said, "You never told me what you were doing in warehouse district."

She rolled her eyes. "Oliver, I don't have to tell you."

He frowned. "Several people have gone missing in that area. What if you had been kidnapped?"

"I would have been fine. Digg's been teaching me a couple of things." That was actually true. She knew everything he was teaching her, but he was in fact teaching her. Oliver ran a hand over his head. "Felicity, I don't want you to ever have to use what Digg's been teaching you. I want you to be safe. I can't have that if you choose to go in dangerous neighborhoods where multiple people have been kidnapped."

She put her hand on his arm. "Oliver, life is short. I could very well get hit by a bus and die tomorrow." He tensed, but she continued, "Not that I'm going to get hit by a bus." He relaxed. "I'm much more likely to get attacked by someone than get hit by a bus."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her into his chest. "I'm sorry."

She leaned her head on his chest. "Not your fault. The chances of that happening have lessened since the Arrow's been here."

Oliver fought the urge to protest her claim as he tightened his embrace. He breathed in her scent. A mixture of strawberries, coffee, and something else that was familiar but he couldn't quite put his finger on. He gave in to his desire to trail his fingers down her bare back. Wait! BARE back? He pulled back and looked down at her. "Felicity, what are you wearing?"

She smiled. "Just a little something I where when the girls and I go clubbing. I have an entire closet in my apartment full of outfits like this. I just never have the opportunity to wear them. It's not like I can wear them at QC. It would just further the rumors going around about us."

His eyes darkened at the thought of her wearing something like her current outfit to work. "I don't know. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad." She blushed. He continued, "I'd have to get you your own security detail, but it would be worth it." Her face turned an even brighter red. "And if we really wanted to confirm those rumors, I could talk to a few guys about how you turned me into the best sunday ever."

She hit his arm and moved toward the stairs. "I'm going to go dancing. See ya, Oliver."

He grinned and watched her leave. "I have a bottle of chocolate syrup in the fridge!"

After taking a few minutes to compose himself, he went upstairs to watch over her. He didn't trust anybody with her safety, including her sort of sisters. He felt someone watching him. Faith subtly approached Oliver while Buffy and Felicity danced. "Hey."

Oliver looked at her and smiled. "Faith, what can I do for you?"

She snorted. "Nothing. I'm eloping next time I see my boyfriend. This is supposed to be my surprise bachelorette party."

"Well, congratulations."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Alright, let's cut the crap. When I met Felicity, she was a fifteen year old in college. She could have easily turned her back on me and Buffy when we needed her help, but she didn't. She helped both of us even when everyone was against us, so I'm only going to do this once because the second time means that you made it to the hospital and I've come to finish you off. If you hurt her in any way, I'll torture you starting with the five basic torture groups: blunt, sharp, cold, hot, and loud, and ending with inviting one of our more insane friends to kill you. Fair warning: he will be drugged and locked in the room with you."

Oliver cleared his throat. "I promise I would never hurt Felicity."

Faith ran her over her bottom lip. "Good, because I promise you if you do, we'll make your time on the island look like five years at your Hawaiian beach house. Got it?"

"I got it."

Faith grinned. "Good. Now go dance with her before she punches Mr. Pervy in the face."

Oliver's gaze snapped to the man whose hands were tugging at the strands holding Felicity's shirt to her body. He noticed her annoyed look and growled before walking to Felicity. He slammed his hand onto the man's shoulder and said, "I think you need to leave."

The man looked at him slightly afraid and darted through the crowd. Felicity looked up at him. "Thank you."

"Maybe those outfits aren't appropriate for work after all."

She blushed and moved against him to the rhythm. They danced silently to the loud bass pumping before Felicity said, "Hey, want to get a drink?"

He nodded and walked with her to the bar. They both got red wine and sipped at it while staring at each other. Felicity licked her lips. "Faith gave you the shovel speech, didn't she?"

He looked at her, confused. "What?"

"She threatened you, right?"

He nodded slowly before smiling. "Shovel speech?"

Felicity's eyes sparkled. "That's normally what we do to anybody getting close to our family. A subtle threat is nobody's friend."

"Shovel?"

She nodded. "Normally, it goes like this. If you hurt her, I'll kill you with a shovel and use it bury your body."

Oliver laughed. "I'll have to use that on Roy next time I see him."

Felicity shook her head. "Oh, no. Roy wouldn't respond to that one. You'd have to get more hands on. Like Faith's fiancé."

He grinned. "How does he do it?"

They subconsciously leaned toward each other as she said, "He sits the boy down, pulls out his favorite axe, and describes how many things he's killed with that axe. He's a, um, hunter. When he's done, he says something along the lines of 'hurt her and you'll be next' or 'can't wait till your blood's one here too'. It's hilarious."

Oliver cocked his head to the side. "I don't have an axe, and I don't exactly hunt."

Felicity tapped his wrist. "You did survive five years on an island. Use that."

He opened his mouth to say that he wouldn't talk to Roy about the island when her phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, pet, the poker ring is ready for the three of you."

"Thank you, Spike."

"No problem. Just remember the deal. I get a new car and you patrol with me for the month and a half."

She rolled her eyes. "I remember. Just get out of there." She hung up on Spike and looked at Oliver, saying, "Hey, I have to go. Spike just got us places in this poker game, and we have to go to the pet store."

He raised his eyebrows and she added, "It's an occult poker game. They play with kittens. It's a little ridiculous, actually." She stood up. "Bye, Oliver."


	7. Tall, Dark, and Broody

**Thank you all for your favorites, reviews, and follows! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Arrow.**

Tall, Dark, and Broody

Felicity glanced her phone briefly before looking around. Oliver and Diggle were out on a mission. She didn't really expect either one to sneak up on her and overhear her conversation, so she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Felicity. It's Angel."

She smiled and leaned back. "Hey! How are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm going to be in Starling City for a few weeks, so I need a place to stay."

"Just stay with me."

She heard him sigh. "That was the plan. I also need you to keep my presence quiet while I'm there."

She nodded. "Sure. Just don't attract attention to yourself. I don't send out a warning for anybody but myself, Angel. You know that."

"Yeah, but Spike doesn't."

She rolled her eyes. "Because he refuses to keep quiet whenever he goes into a town… Seriously, every time we leave the city he gets drunk or drives into a building."

"I know. He crashed into the Sunnydale sign twice."

Felicity laughed. "Of course he did. He gets bored so easily."

She heard the phone shift. "I'm coming alone by the way. Dru lost her ring."

The tension she didn't know she was feeling left her body. "Good… Not that there is anything wrong with Dru. I mean there is, but that isn't why I said good. I just really don't want her in my house. She's crazy, and she's held a knife to my throat more times than I care to admit. Speaking of knives to my throat, leave your giant weapons at home. It makes my neighbors nervous whenever any of you bring in stuff like that."

Angel sighed. "Fine, but I'm borrowing Spike's."

She heard the door to the Foundry opened. "Of course you can use Spike's. What's he gonna do? Drive a stake through your heart? He cares too much about you to kill you for something so petty… Don't mistake that for the phrase 'He won't kill you.' If you go all grr on us all, then we're going to kill you."

"Thanks, Felicity." Angel deadpanned. "I really appreciate that."

"Good. Tell Spike that you're coming. I'm sure he'd want to know."

"Well, the last thing we need is for Captain Peroxide to be surprised."

Felicity nodded. "Exactly. If he complains, tell him to remember that he lost three kittens in our apartment, so he owes me."

Angel chuckled. "Will do. Bye."

"See ya when you get here, Tall, Dark, and Broody."

She hung up and set her phone down. A hand on her shoulder caused her to jump. She spun around and sighed. "Oliver!"

He frowned. "Felicity, this is Sara Lance."

Felicity looked between him and the woman standing next to him. "Sara Lance? As in dead Sara Lance?"

His lips twitched. "Not so dead."

She nodded. "I can see that." She stood as Sara spun slowly to see the whole room. "I think you might need stitches… and a new shirt." She winced. She remembered those days before the council paid for every girl's clothing and magically strengthened it. She still had the first piece of clothing Willow had done it to, her prom dress.

She walked back to the room where they kept their extra clothes as Oliver began stitching her up. She didn't envy them. She'd never had to have stitches. Slayer healing wiped out the need for it, which was an upside. The downside was if she broke a bone, she had to set it on site. She hated doing that.

She came back and gave a shirtless Sara her tank top and sweatpants. Sara looked her up and down before saying, "Thank you. There are not many who would be so kind in this situation." She put the shirt on before saying, "May I ask who trained you?"

Felicity's eyes widened. As did Oliver's and Diggle's. Oliver shot Sara a look. "Felicity hasn't been trained."

Sara frowned. "Yes, she has. Look at her stance Oliver."

Felicity looked down. "Just some moves I learned from Diggle. Maybe it's sinking in."

Sara shook her head. "No, automatically repositioning your body like you are doing would take years in a hostile environment."

Oliver frowned. "Felicity, are you trained to fight?"

Felicity's lips twitched. "Yes. I am trained to fight… in any environment."

Oliver growled. "Who?"

"Oliver, I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific."

He glared at her. "Who trained you?"

Felicity shifted her gaze to Sara. "You're from the League of Assassins, right?"

Sara's eyes widened. "How did you-"

Felicity rolled her eyes. "You're not the only one who can read someone's fighting profile. I knew you were the League of Assassins because, as hard as you guys try to seem normal, there is always pain deep in your eyes and tension running through your bodies so fast that we can spot you from a mile away."

Sara furrowed her brow. "Who?"

Oliver nodded. "Felicity, who trained you?"

Felicity met his eyes. "Oliver, are you sure you want to know? Because if I tell you and it doesn't go well, all I have to do is call in a favor and you'll forget." She fought the urge to wince.

Oliver narrowed his eyes. "Is that a threat?"

She shook her head. "No, Oliver, it's a warning, and the fact that you look ready to kill me isn't making me want to retract it."

He softened. "I'm sorry. I don't like being lied to."

She licked her lips. "I never lied to you. I just didn't tell you everything about myself."

He swallowed. "So… Who trained you?"

She smiled softly. "I won't give you a name because I like to protect my friends, but I will tell you one thing." Her eyes shot to Sara. "We make the League of Assassins look like four year olds playing cops and robbers."

Sara narrowed her eyes. "Prove it."

Felicity shook her head. "You just had stitches put in. I'm not fighting you so you can ruin Oliver's work." Sara blushed.

Oliver ran a tongue over his bottom lip. "Then fight me."

Felicity brightened. "Oh, now that sounds fun." She frowned thinking of what Faith would say. _You two fighting would be like two inches from sex. _She shook her head before walking off to change. "I am so happy Faith isn't here."

After changing into a pair of yoga pants and a tank top, she and Oliver walked over to the mat. Before they could start fighting, her phone rang, playing the Ramones' I Wanna Be Sedated. She held up her hands before running to answer it. "Spike, I'm kind of busy right now."

"Need your help!"

"Did you offend the poker gang again?"

"No! They're on my side. Huge ginormous demon with lots of teeth. It bright blue and it's sweating the blood of the innocent. Hey! I'm on your side! Idiot! Felicity, I think this blue sweaty tentacle-y thing is the explanation for the people going missing in the Glades."

"Okay, where are you and what do I need?"

"We're near the pet store. That's why the guys are helping me. Bring an axe! Oi! Eat the Chaos demon!"

Felicity furrowed her brow. "Kevin's a part of your poker group?"

"Oi! I like taking his kittens. Get here!"

She nodded once. "On my way."

She hung up and turned to Oliver, saying, "Ha. Funny how the one day I tell you I'm not defenseless, I have to go take care of something."

She walked over to her desk and crawled under it as Oliver said, "Felicity, you're not going anywhere."

She shook her head and crawled out carrying an axe. "Oliver, I have to leave. I'll be fine. When I get back, we can talk as much as you like about this. I might even tell you about Tall, Dark, and Broody. He's visiting soon, and I'm sure you'd enjoy fighting him." She twirled the axe in her hands. "See ya." Then she darted up the stairs and out of the building before he could respond.

Oliver shared a look with Diggle before saying, "I'm not sure if I can believe her or not."

Diggle shrugged. "She wouldn't lie to us."

Oliver shook his head. "If she has been trained professionally, then she's been lying to us for a while."

Digg frowned. "Oliver, are you suggesting that Felicity, the girl who could barely throw a punch before I taught her, is a supreme weapon?"

Oliver frowned. "No… I don't know what to think."

Sara looked between them. "It was a pretty wild accusation I made. Maybe she just spun a lie to make you leave it be."

Oliver shook his head. "No, she was telling the truth."

Digle sighed. "Look, man. Leave it be. If she wants to tell you her past, then she will. Let her do it on her own terms."

Oliver exhaled deeply. "Fine, but if something happens where she has to use those skills that she bragged about, I'm gonna have to drag it out of her."

Sara frowned. "Diggle is right. Leave it be. If you do what you want, then she will pull away."

Oliver and Diggle shared another look before nodding in agreement. Felicity could make her own decisions about when she wanted to tell them of her training.


	8. Russia

**Thank you all for your favorites, reviews, and follows! Also, I know that this isn't a lot of Mother Daughter bonding, but I have something planned for that later.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Arrow.**

Russia

Oliver took a sip of the Russian vodka as Isabel Rochev said, "It seems you're assistant doesn't need you today either." She nodded at the bar. Oliver swallowed and looked toward the bar. Felicity had her hair tucked into a pony tail as a man with dark hair, a boyish smile, and an eye patch neared her. They looked at each other before Felicity launched herself into his arms laughing. The man spun her around before releasing her.

The two poked each other and seemed to be making light conversation when a dark haired woman wearing leather came by and threw herself at Felicity. Oliver couldn't see her face. Felicity wrapped her arms around her and they began jumping up and down. Rochev as she said, "A few other girls came over, each seeming to have a sharp beauty to them. They hugged her and everything seemed to calm before a blonde girl ran to Felicity yelling, "Mom!"

Oliver, unable to help his reaction, felt his jaw drop. Isabel's eyes widened before she said, "I assume she's yours."

Oliver shook his head. "No, she's not."

* * *

Felicity wrapped her arms around Katie, grinning. "It's so great to see you. Why aren't you in school?"

Katie grinned and pulled back. "Russian field trip. I told the dean that a Russian analysis and logistics team requested my help at my mom's recommendation. You'll probably get a call about that tomorrow. He needed a break from me anyway."

Felicity narrowed her eyes. "Katie, what did you do?"

Katie shrugged. "I sort of started a small fire that expanded into a larger fire in the Computer Lab… There were vamps."

Felicity rolled her eyes and released her daughter. "Okay, guys. Distract me. What have we got?"

Katie's best friend and fellow slayerette, Thalia, stepped forward, saying, "Well, it's a nine."

Even though he couldn't hear them, Oliver could tell that the red headed teen had said something exciting because Felicity yelled, "Yes! I needed that!" Isabel looked at Oliver and said, "Do you wanna get out of here?"

Oliver looked back at Felicity before nodding. Then he left with Isabel.

Felicity's eyes shot to Oliver as he walked upstairs with Isabel. Faith followed her line of sight, saying, "I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that you two aren't together."

Felicity nodded. "So a nine? What kind of nine? Everything is dull in Starling. I mean I got something good last week, but it was all slicing and dicing. No finesse. I'm beginning to miss soul sucking hell mouths."

Xander smirked. "It can't be that bad. We went to a demon bar because the house here was empty, beat up a few guys, and found out that our slayerettes here had been kidnapped by a few demons wanting a good sacrifice. Ready to go rescue them?"

Felicity looked at the stairs that Oliver and Isabel had gone up. "Can you have me back in an hour?"

Faith grinned. "If we leave now, we can have you back in forty-five minutes."

Felicity grinned. "Then let's go."

The girls cheered and ran to the van Xander had parked outside. Xander and Faith walked with Felicity to the car.

"So, Lis, what's Team Arrow doing here?" Faith asked linking their arms.

Felicity licked her lips. "We're here for Deadshot."

Xander narrowed his eye. "He owes a few of my contacts in Africa."

Felicity nodded. "He owes Spike six hundred dollars and two kittens. I'm supposed to threaten him. Spike wants his money."

Xander rolled his eye. "Of course he does."

They loaded up in the van and Xander began driving as Faith debriefed Felicity. "It's a group of stygian demons. Xander thinks they're sacrificing our girls. I think they just want lunch." She handed Felicity an axe.

Felicity spun it in her hand. "So we're gonna behead them all and leave?"

Faith grinned. "Come on, L. You know it's more complicated than that… We're torching them too." She lifted a flame thrower. "Good thing it's not too far from here."

The van pulled into the parking lot of an empty warehouse. The girls started piling out. Katie stood next to Felicity, saying, "Why is it always a warehouse with these guys?"

Felicity put her arm around her adopted daughter. "That's all they know, sweetie. That's all they know. I'm glad we're getting to spend some time together."

"Me too, Mom. We should do this more often."

Felicity nodded and gave Katie a one armed hug. "We should. Now, let's go kill some demons."

They didn't bother sneaking into the building. They knew that someone was waiting for them; that's why they went in armed. They burst through the door and launched themselves into the fray. Two Slayers, one active watcher (Xander), and four slayerettes against twenty nine Stygian demons. Well, there were thirty, but Faith's opening hello sent the last one to the ground.

They launched themselves into warfare. Faith and Felicity each took out eight while each slayerette managed three. Xander had taken on two simultaneously and they'd fallen to his favorite axe. The four slayerettes that had been captured were checked for injuries and ushered into the van.

Felicity looked at her phone. She had fifteen minutes to be back at the hotel and in Oliver's room. Her eyes shot to Faith as they jumped into the van. "Fifteen minutes, Xan. I need to be there in fifteen minutes."

Xander started the car. "I'm going. Calm down."

Faith looked at Felicity before her eyes widened. She pulled the elastic out of Felicity's hair and ran her fingers through it, saying, "Ash, L." She turned behind her. "Anybody got a hat and some wet wipes?"

Katie looked around and tugged a hat off one of the Russian slayerettes. The girl made a noise of protest before another girl punched her shoulder. Katie tossed the hat to Faith, saying, "A gift from the Russian team, Auntie Faith."

Faith rolled her eyes and pulled the hat over Felicity's ash-covered scalp as Thalia handed her a single wet wipe. Felicity gave the girl an incredulous look, saying, "That's all you could spare?!"

"It's the last one!"

"Hey!" Faith snapped as she wiped some blood off Felicity's face. "You can call each other and discuss preparedness later. Now's not the time. It's not that bad, L. There's no more blood on your face, and the only ash left is on your clothes."

"And you can run that off on the stairs. You have seven minutes." Xander cut in as he slowed the van. Felicity practically dove out before turning back to them, saying, "Thanks, guys."

"Thank you, Lis."

"No, really. Thanks. I love you guys. Katie, I'll call you when I'm back in the states to discuss how to take on a vampire in a computer lab."

Katie nodded. "Love you, Mom. Go!"

Felicity smiled and ran as fast as she could to Oliver's room. Once in front of his door, she lifted her hand to knock, but he opened the door. She took a deep breath. "Hey, it's time. You ready to go?"

Then, Isabel walked over. "I think she can take the night off, don't you?" Her hips swayed as she walked out.

Oliver looked at Felicity with an expression she couldn't place. "Felicity-"

Felicity shook her head. "No, it's ok. What happens in Russia stays in Russia, right?" She turned away. "Even when it makes no sense whatsoever."

She kept silent the entire ride to the prison before she couldn't take it anymore. "What were you thinking?"

"What?"

"I mean sixty four million women over the age of consent and you sleep with her."

He took a breath before saying, "So we're not doing 'what happens in Russia stays in Russia'?"

"We're still in Russia."

He turned to her. "Why didn't you tell me you had a daughter?"

Felicity tensed. "Because it was none of your business. I keep Katie out of Starling most of the time."

"You should have told me. What if someone found out you worked with me and went after her?"

Felicity turned toward him and placed her hand on his knee. "Don't even think about that. If anyone even tried to go after my girl, they'd attract the attention of so many people that they'd be dead within the first hour of looking for her. Oliver, I protect what's mine, and Katie is no different."

He stared at her for a few moments before lifting his hand and touching the back of her neck. Her eyes widened as he pulled back and showed her his bright red fingers. "Why are you bleeding?"

Felicity winced. "I'm not." She cleared her throat. "We, uh, went dancing at a club nearby, and somebody got cut. I got caught up in the spray."

Oliver looked at her skeptically before Alexi got in the car and they both went into mission mode.

* * *

Felicity's eyes shot to Deadshot. He didn't look as impressive as they made him out to be. She breathed in sharply before turning to him. "So you're Deadshot?"

He eyed her curiously. "Yes."

Digg looked at her. "Don't talk to him."

Felicity bit her lip before saying, "So, Deadshot, I was told to give you a message if we found you."

He turned to face her and Oliver tensed at her side. All eyes were on them as Deadshot said, "Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah. A very good friend mine told me to tell you that you owe him some money."

Deadshot chuckled. "And is that money worth your life?"

Oliver growled, but Felicity ignored him. "No, it's the principal. My friend just asked me to deliver the message."

He smirked. "And how much do I owe this friend?"

"Six hundred dollars…"

"That doesn't narrow it down."

"And two kittens."

He paled slightly. "That's strange."

Felicity smirked. "I meet a lot of strange." Oliver tightened his grip on her arm as Deadshot said, "And your friend… who sent you… Does he have a name? What does he look like?"

Felicity got a maniacal glint in her eye. "He wears a lot of leather and looks a bit like Billy Idol." Deadshot grew paler with each word. "He likes to be called Spike."

Deadshot's voice was shaky as he said, "W-what did-did he say?"

Felicity grinned. "He told me that if he doesn't have his money and kittens by January the first, he's going to hunt you down, drain a quarter of your blood, peel off your skin, drive a railroad Spike through your eye, and cut off your head."

Deadshot stared at her. She licked her lips before adding, "You should know that William the Bloody makes good on his threats with or without his soul. Just be happy that it hasn't gotten unattached lately… You should also be glad that he didn't invite Angelus to help." Deadshot whimpered. "I'm glad he didn't invite Angelus either. It's always such a mess to clean up when they decide to kill someone together."

"Pull over," Diggle said with a smile. Deadshot got out and John followed him. Oliver looked down at Felicity, saying, "What was that?"

She shrugged. "Just a friendly little warning."

"That wasn't friendly, Felicity."

She shook her head. "Yeah, it was. Angelus is in Starling right now listening to Spike complain about people not paying their debts. I figured if I stretch the truth a little bit, by the time I'm home, Deadshot will have wired the funds to Spike and I won't have to listen to him complain for weeks on end."

Oliver tensed. "And you actually know these guys?"

Felicity nodded. "Yeah, I-" She was cut off by her phone ringing. She answered it. "Hello?"

"Can you shut Captain Peroxide up?"

Felicity snorted. "Nope, I'm afraid Spike's mouth doesn't have an off switch, Angelus."

Oliver put his arm around her as Angel said, "Oh, I'll find an off switch."

She shook her head. "Don't bother. Tell Spike that I've given Deadshot a warning." She heard a small struggle before Spike's voice came through the phone, "You are beautiful, pet."

"That's sweet, Spike."

"No, really. Gorgeous. When you get home, these cats are gonna be in a shelter."

She leaned forward abruptly as Diggle got in the car. "Cats?! What cats?"

"Listen, pet. I have to go."

"Spike! If you brought more than five cats into my apartment, I'm gonna kill you!"

"Really, it's nothing."

She heard Angel yell, "Felicity, there are thirty!"

"Shut up, Peaches!"

She growled. "Spike!"

"It's really nothing, pet. Bye!" He hung up on her. She looked at her phone before saying, "I swear if I get home and my furniture is covered in cat fur, I'm going to punch him in the throat."


End file.
